


The Living Arrangements

by quiet_janey929



Series: Extraordinary Tales of a Less Extraordinary Person [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Miscellaneous Humans, Miscellaneous Monsters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_janey929/pseuds/quiet_janey929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the Barrier came down and the monsters left the Underground, and Piper's life is still hectic. Amongst the turmoil is a new element she hadn't expected. <br/>Meanwhile, Asgore is overcoming his decades long solitude and mental illness. Can he find a way through it to live a happy life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Chapter 1**

 

Piper sighed as she headed back to the office of the complex to list off another apartment as taken. Monsters were just still coming up from the Underground, and it was a lot for everyone to adjust to. 

The barrier had come down about a month ago. The humans had freaked out at first, but Piper and her now legal sibling Frisk managed to calm things down enough for things to continue.

Grillby, Piper’s fiery monster boyfriend, had bought a new restaurant to continue selling his burgers. He’d gotten a house closer to his restaurant so that his commute wouldn’t be too long, since he didn’t have a car nor wanted to ride the bus. He’d been very helpful with helping monsters find jobs in the human world. A few worked at his new restaurant, which was named after the first one, including a cat named Craig who used to work for Mettaton under the unwanted nickname “Burgerpants.” 

However, Grillby wasn’t much of a realtor, so he couldn’t help Piper out. The woman was tired of people going “Ms. Piper this” or “Ms. Gonzalez that”. She needed a break.

As she got to the door of her office, above which were the apartments she and and Frisk’s “family” stayed in, she felt the familiar presence of a questioning monster behind her.

“Um, Piper-” 

“WHAT?!” she snapped, whirling around. She was surprised to see a familiar face behind her. “Asgore? What are ya doin’ here?”

The large boss monster rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “H-Hi, Piper… I came to ask you something…”

“Alright, ask away.” She leaned against the office door. 

“Um… d-do you have any room in this building…?” He pointed up to her apartment building. “I’ve found that I shouldn’t be living alone…”

She sighed softly. “Here’s no free apartment in this building, big guy… sorry…”

The large goat shrunk in on himself in his sadness. “Oh… I see… I’m sorry to trouble you…” He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt. He stopped and looked back at Piper.

The human smiled in exasperation at him. “Look, you can stay with me and Frisk, big guy… we should have some room for you.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course! Ya’ve been by yerself for longer than I’ve been alive. There’s no way ya should be by yerself!” She pulled him inside to go up the stairs. “We live on the second floor with Undyne and Alphys and Blooky. Ya’ll fit right in!” 

“Are you sure about this? I don’t want to be a bother-”

“Ya won’t. C’mon!” She led him up the stairs, not giving him a chance to escape. 


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2**

 

“Welcome to yer new home!” she exclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment dramatically for him. Asgore stepped inside and looked around curiously.

The buildings had been made with taller stories, so the former king fit pretty well. There wasn’t a lot of furniture. Piper probably hadn’t had time to buy much, so there was only a tv and a fold-out couch. A large lamp lit up the room.

Piper sighed softly, rubbing her neck. “It’s not much, but Frisk and I make do… We can’t really afford it, but we  can go shoppin’ for some more furniture for ya-”

“N-No, no!” He waved his hands to stop her. “If you want to get furniture, that’s fine, but not because of me! I can sleep on the couch until you can afford it. Or I can pay for it!”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “What? No!”

“Yes. You’ve been kind enough to let me stay here. I refuse to let you pay for everything.”

“You don’t have a job-”

“Yes, I do. And I have leftover gold from the Underground. I can pay for whatever we need.”

“But…” She sighed and plopped down. “Fine. Buy whatever ya want. As long as it’s not unreasonable.”

“What would I buy that’s unreasonable?”

“I don’t know? A bouncy house? Crap that can’t fit in the apartment?” She shrugged. “What do ya do, anyway?”

“I work at the school as a gardener and at a tea shop on Sundays.” He headed to the kitchen. He found some tea and microwaved a cup of water before adding the tea bag. “I like to keep busy.”

“Ya need to relax, amigo.” 

“What does ‘amigo’ mean?”

“Friend.” She watched him from the couch. “Ya still need to relax. Wanna watch a novela?”

Asgore paused and looked at her. “A novela? Is that a book? Why would we watch a book?”

“It’s not a book. It’s a Mexican soap opera.” 

“What’s a Mexican?”

“Ya work at a school, and ya don’t know what a Mexican is?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “¡Dios mío! Do ya not listen to anythin’ they teach?”

He huffed at her, sitting beside her. “I’m outside all the time. I can’t just listen in.”

“Yer no fun. Wanna watch or not?” 

“I'll pass.” He sipped his tea. “I should probably grab my things if I'm going to live here…”

“Where’ve ya been stayin’?”

“At a hotel. The staff like me there.” 

Piper gave him an odd look. “A hotel…”

“Yes.” 

She sighed softly. “Ya shouldn’t stayin’ in a hotel, big guy. People are comin’ and goin’. Who knows what kinda germs they got? We’ll get yer crap after ya finish yer tea.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“This is  _ all _ of your crap?”

Asgore frowned as he packed his clothes into a suitcase. “Yes, it is.”

“Ya got less clothes than I do!” Piper picked up one of the many Hawaiian shirts. “Jeez, you need more clothes than this, big guy. Like, some dress shirts. Maybe a polo or rugby shirt.”

“I don’t remember inviting you to come so you could criticize my fashion, Piper.”

“Then ya shoulda warned me about  these things.” She folded one of the shirts and handed it to him. “Do ya wear these to the tea shop?”

“Of course not! I wear a white button up and apron. I have to go work there tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday?”

He looked back at her. “You forgot what day it is today?”

“Hey, I’ve been busy! Got a lot of stress.” She huffed. “Hurry up. We got dinner plans tonight.”

“Where are we going?”

“Grillby’s. We go every Saturday night. You’ll love it.”


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter 3**

 

Grillby’s on a Saturday night was always packed. However, that didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be a table for Piper and company.

There was this one table in a corner by the kitchen. It was a ten-seater circle that was always reserved for Piper and anyone she brought with her. Usually it was just her and Frisk, but today they had a little more company. Frisk had invited Asriel and this little kid from Snowdin whose name, ironically, was Kid. They didn’t have arms, so someone had to help them a few times. 

Another new addition to the table was Asgore. He was a little overwhelmed by the number of people around them in the restaurant. 

Their waiter tonight, as always, was Craig. The cat liked waiting on them, since they were always nice to him and he could sit down and talk to them. Grillby’s rules for his staff were very loose. He let them chat with the customers, and they didn’t have to be nice or anything to mean customers. Craig liked to talk with some of the customers. 

“Hi guy! Welcome to Grillby’s” he said cheerfully. “What can I get you guys tonight?”

“Hi Craig!” Frisk chirped. “Can we have some lemonade?”

“Sure thing! How about you, sire?” he turned to Asgore.

Asgore jumped a bit when he was spoken to. “Oh, um, sweet iced tea, please?”

“Alright!” Craig headed to the kitchen.

The goat monster frowned and looked at Piper. “He didn’t take your order…”

“‘Cuz I order the same thing,” Piper shrugged. “He knows it by now.” 

“So he takes the order for you?”

“Yup. He's a good waiter.” She looked up as Craig returned with a tray of drinks. He handed her a colorful drink. “Thanks for the Piña Colada.”

“Boss said to me it a virgin.”

“Damn.” She took a sip anyway. “Thanks anyway.”

He served the rest of the drinks. “You guys ready to order, or do you need a moment?”

“I think we'll need a moment,” Asgore murmured as he looked over the menu. 

“Alright, Your Highness.”

“I-I'm not a king anymore… you don't have to call me that…”

Craig shrugged. “You'll always be our king, sir. I'll come back when you're ready.” 

Asgore sighed as their waiter left, looking over the menu. Grillby had his signature burgers and fries, as well as ribs and fish and chips among other dishes. 

“You okay, Dad?” Asriel asked as he sipped his lemonade. 

“Yes… I just can't seem to pick…”

“Go for the fish and chips. They got a large order for people your size.”

He chuckled and pat his head. “Thank you, son. I think I will order it.”

Piper watched quietly until a familiar monster stepped out the kitchen door. She grinned at him as he came over to their table. “Hey, Grillby.”

_ “Hello, Piper…”  _ He kissed her cheek as he took a seat.  _ “Got my complimentary drink, I see…” _

“It's nonalcoholic.”

_ “There are children with you…” _

She huffed, but her smile remained. “Asgore’s moved in with me and Frisk.”

_ “Really now…? I do hope you're not replacing me…” _

“Ya know I'm not.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I do appreciate the drink, though.”

“Hey, Dad! Now that you live in the same building as us, can I spend some nights with you?” Asriel asked. 

Asgore chuckled softly. “I think it's best we discuss this with your mother. However, I do agree with the idea.”

“Can I come?” Kid asked gleefully. “It can be a slumber party!”

“Ask yer mom, Kid,” Piper said. “Ya know she hates it when ya do stuff without tellin’ her.”

“I will!” They sipped their lemonade. “it would still be fun, though.”

Frisk nodded. “We'd watch movies!”

“Play games!” Asriel added.

“Make a fort!”

“Sleep,” Piper interjected as she sipped from her drink. “It's a  _ slumber party.  _ Sleeping is implied.” 

The kids huffed at her. “You're no fun.”

“Yet I make you pancakes when you do have them.” She raised an eyebrow. “Smiley face pancakes, at that. With chocolate chips.”

“She makes a point,” Asgore said, shrugging.

Craig returned shortly. “You guys ready to order?”

“Yeah!” cheered the kids. Frisk pointed to the menu. “Me and Asriel want the kid burgers, and Kid wants the chicken nuggets.”

“Alright. And for you, sir?”

Asgore looked at the menu. “I… I'd like the fish and chips.”

“Large?”

“Yes, please.”

“And Mr. Grillby already has Ms. Piper’s order being made, so unless you guys want anything else, I'll go put in your orders.” Craig turned to leave.

“Wait, Craig!” Frisk called. The cat monster stopped and looked. “Are you dating Matthew?”

“Oh! Yeah! It's been great!”

“Matthew?” Piper asked. 

“The Nice Cream guy,” kid informed.

“Well, damn Craig!” She raised her drink to his in a cheers. “Congrats, my man!”

Craig blushed. He put their order in and sat with them to chat when he brought their food. The dinner was very enjoyable, with lots of chatter and all sorts of conversations. Asgore hardly noticed the other diners or the waiters.

For the first time in a long while, he felt at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Chapter 4**

 

Piper unlocked the door and slid through before a now sugared-up Frisk ran through. “A’ight, bebé. Go bathe and get ready for bed.”

“But I’m not tired! I wanna stay up!” 

“I know, but you will be, and we got stuff to do tomorrow. Ain’t yer class holdin’ a Dia de los Muertos party next Friday?”

“Yeah?”

“So, we gotta get supplies and stuff. Ya know, at that store on East Street and Lincoln Avenue?”

“The Mexican store!”

“Yes. Now go bathe.”

THey ran off to the bathroom, chanting about going to this “Mexican store”. Asgore had no idea what that was, but he found it curious. 

“Piper, you never told me what a Mexican is,” he said as he lumbered in. 

“I didn’t?” She frowned as she unfolded the couch so that Asgore could sleep on the bed. “Well… ya up for a little history lesson?”

“I suppose so…”

“Okay, so, after the monsters went down, humans turned more to their own progressment. Civilizations were built, which soon became countries. One of them was this country south of here called Mexico, or Me-hico, as said by the locals.”

“An odd pronunciation…”

“Yeah, well, that’s Spanish for ya.” She shrugged as she put some sheets on the mattress. “Mexico was a pretty powerful empire. It stretched up about halfway through the continent. However, it got caught in between two warring nation later. One was the North American Federation, which consisted of two big countries called America and Canada. The other was called the Union of Central America. Mexico couldn’t fight them both at once, and it was split in two.”

“Oh my…” The goat monster put pillow cases on some pillows while he listened. It didn’t feel right to be making Piper do all the work. “What happened after that.”

“The part the UCA  took was allowed to retain their culture and language. Most of the UCA spoke Spanish anyway. However, the NFA made their half ass-malate or whatever. They had to learn English and couldn’t practice their culture. I was born on the NFA side, but my family was from the UCA side.”

“I see… so, ‘Mexican’ is a word pertaining to anything with relevance to Mexico.”

“Bull’s eye.” She laid out a blanket over the mattress. “Here ya go.”

He smiled and nodded. “Thank you…” He opened his suitcase and pulled out his pyjamas. “Oh, I have another question.”

“Shoot,” piper called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen. Probably to give him some privacy.

“What is this ‘Dias de los Muertos’ that is being celebrated at the school?” He took off his shirt and slipped into his sleep shirt. “Is is some sort of Mexican holiday?”

“Right again. It means ‘day of the dead.’ It’s on the last day of October and continues to November second. We celebrate the lives of those who’ve passed on before us. Tori and some of the other teachers asked me and some other people of UCO Mexico to put on a little festival for the kids, since Next Friday is when it starts.”

“I see. It sounds like it would be fun.”

“It always is. And Friday night, everyone in our buildin’ is gonna go to this neighborhood called Pequeño México to really celebrate.”

“I see. And I’ll be invited to this one, too?” He slipped his pajama pants on. “I’m decent, now.”

“Duh! You live in the buildin’ too, don’t ya?” She came out of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. “You’ll love it. I used to live there as a kid. The people there are always nice, and the food is killer.” She grinned at him. “You’ll have fun.”

He smiled back, though wasn’t too sure himself. “I hope so…”


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Chapter 5**

 

The week passed by with a blur. The town was decorating itself for this holiday called “Halloween”, which the monsters thought was really cool. Kids would dress up and go around neighborhoods asking for candy. It seemed like a fun holiday.

The school was preparing for the Dias de los Muertos festival. They were holding it in the gymnasium, and if one looked in there, it was just a mess of streamers and stalls that was slowly coming together into a more organised event. 

Asgore found himself helping quite a lot with putting things together. He could reach things the others couldn’t, and could carry heavier things. He made friends with a few of the stall owners. His favorite was this one stall that was at the very end. It was built to be a sort of altar, and kids could put pictures of their loved ones who’ve died there. 

Piper was in and out of the school all day, bringing all sorts of supplies. One particularly odd one were the “Piñatas”, which were little paper mache sculptures filled with candy for children to beat the living daylights out of. She’d also got Grillby to cater a few dishes some of the vendors taught him to make.

All of the work was worth it when the kids were ushered into the gymnasium that Friday afternoon. Human and monster children alike gaped at the colorful streamers and flowers. Asgore was as proud as the rest of the people who set up the stalls. 

Papyrus and Sans had been invited to the festival as well. The taller skeleton had gotten his face painted like a sugar skull, and was doing the same to kids who asked. The kids laughed in glee when they saw themselves in the mirror. The ladies who were working there loved his company and his flamboyant nature.

Sans, on the other hand, had taken to helping with one of the food stations. He and some old men were making chili for the kids and the volunteers. They shared jokes, and Sans learned some new ones in Spanish.

“Enjoying yourself, Señor Fluffybuns?” Sans asked as he served the former king a bowl. “You want Fritos in there? Adds i nice crunch.”

“Sure.” He smiled as the small skeleton dumped some chips in is bowl. “I’m having a great time. I’m tempted to let your brother paint my face, but I’m not sure how the paint will come out of my fur.”

“Understandable. However, I think there’s a bobbing for apples stall that you should try.” His attention turned from Asgore and to Toriel when she approached. “Hola, Señorita. Want some chili? It’s so good, it sends a  _ chili  _ down my spine.”

She snorted and shook her head. “No thank you, sans. I’ve been eating lot’s of enchiladas down the way.” She gave Asgore a pleasant smile. “Thank you for helping set this all up. Everyone’s having a great time.”

“You’re welcome, Tori.” He couldn’t stop his heart from racing at the sight of her smile. Oh, how he still loved her. “Did you see the altar?”

“Oh, yes! I placed a picture of Chara there. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” His chest constricted a bit at the mention of their lost child, but he said nothing about it. “How have you been doing?”

“Very well. My class is just so eager to learn. It’s always fun teaching them.” She looked over at the stall across the way, which had a mariachi band that would play live music. They’d started playing some dancing music. She giggled and stuck her hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course!” He set his bowl down and took his ex-wife’s hand before leading her in front of the other stall. He twirled her around and danced with her in time with the music, the pair both laughing in delight. Neither had had this much fun together in such a long time.  He didn’t know about her, but it made him feel young again.

‘So,” she said through her giggles, “I hear you’ve moved in with Piper and Frisk. How’s it been?”

“Oh, it’s been fun. Piper’s teaching me a bit of Spanish so I can understand a little of what the volunteers are saying. It wasn’t too hard. I’ve gotten pretty fluent with it.”

“Really now?” 

He nodded. “It’s helped with these novelas Piper has me watching. My personal favorite is this one called ‘Las Rosas de Guadalajara’. It’s a bit fast paced, but you get the hang of it.”

She chuckled softly. “Are you planning on going to the festival tonight?”

“Or do what? Sit around by myself all night?” 

Toriel swat him lightly on the shoulder as he dipped her. “You know what I mean, Dreemurr.”

“I know. I can make jokes, too.” He twirled her one last time as the song ended. “Of course I’ll be there. Wouldn't miss it for anything.”

She smiled. “Thank you for dancing with me. It was fun.”

“Yes, it was.” He blushed a bit as vendors, teachers, and kids applauded their performance. He smiled softly as he watched her curtsey before leaving to explore more stalls.

“You got it bad, buddy,” Sans said as he handed Asgore his bowl again. 

“I know…” he sighed. “It’s hard to move on…”

“Yeah… I know some pals of mine who would like to go on a date with you if you’re interested.”

Asgore shook his head. “I’m good. I’m… not ready to see other people yet.”

“Still getting your life together?”

“Yeah…” He took a bite of the chili, using a chip as a scoop, and was surprised by the sudden burning in his mouth. He quite liked it, but it still shocked him. “Wow…” 

“Like it? Old man Juan said he put some peppers in it to give it an extra kick. I think he’d love to share the recipe with you if you asked.”

“I think I will once the festival is over.” He took another bite. “You speak Spanish?”

“Not hard once you hang around these salty old men all day.” He grinned as he ate his own bowl of chili. “Go explore. You’re holding up the line.”

ASgore chuckled and did as told, eager to see what other food would be available for his consumption and the other games to play.  He was having an absolute blast.


	6. Chapter 6

#  **Chapter 6**

 

The festival ended when the bell rang to go. The kids all had fun, and there was a hardly any food left. What was left was eaten by Asgore and the volunteers that were still there outside in the school garden once they cleaned up. Sans and Papyrus stuck around, as did Piper and Frisk. Sans’ friend Juan served the rest of the chili, and some ladies served what was left.

“You boys have fun?” Piper asked as she and Frisk ate some leftover tacos. “Frisk’s friends wouldn’t stop talkin’ about it.”

Frisk nodded. They were grinning happily. “Kid had so much food on his face. It was hilarious.”

Asgore chuckled. “Then I take it that things were a success.”

“Heck yeah!”

“The great Papyrus agrees!” Said skeleton was practically covered in women, most of whom from the face painting stall. They were fawning over the skeleton, talking about how happy they were that a strong, handsome skeleton like him could help with the kids. They seemed to know he wasn’t romantically interested, but enjoyed watching him preen himself and strut like a peacock. “The festival was a major success! I can’t wait to see how the festival tonight will go!”

Sans nodded. “Then we should head that way soon. Before the streets are flooded with trick-or-treaters.”

“Yeah,” piper said as she stood up. She looked at the other volunteers. ” **¿** Nos vemos en el festival?”

There was a chorus of “¡Sí!” and “Of course!” throughout the small crowd. All of them were smiling in excitement and anticipation for the festival.

“Gracias por la ayuda,” Asgore said as he and the skeletons stood. “Fue un placer trabajar con todos ustedes.”

“Denada! Hasta luego!”

Piper smiled at Asgore as she took his hand. “C’mon, big guy. We got a fiesta to see!”

* * *

 

Asgore, Grillby, and all the other monsters Piper had invited gaped at the bright, colorful neighborhood of Pequeño México. The festival at the school could hardly compare to this. 

The whole block was lit up by streetlights and colorful lanterns. Tables lined the streets as kids ran around laughing and screaming as they chased each other around. The adults were talking and playing games while they served food to each other and the kids. Handmade decorations covered the whole block. There was sugar skull candy and masks, and a puppet show. There was music playing from a bunch of old men on a stoop. Food was being made constantly, and it all smelled absolutely amazing.

“ _ You… lived here…?” _ Grillby asked. 

Piper grinned. “Yup! Now go! Have fun!” She nudged the kids forward, laughing as they went play with some other kids. She grabbed Grillby and took him to go eat and dance in the street. Papyrus dragged his brother to see the puppet show, and Undyne went dance with Alphys. The larger girl practically carried the small scientist and spun her around in circles while cackling like a madwoman. Napstablook when hang out with the band.

* * *

 

Asgore couldn’t help but laugh as he and Tori watched their friends and family run off and have a good time. “So, what do you plan on doing?”

“I’m going to follow Papyrus and Sans. Maybe I’ll get my face painted.” She giggled at the idea.

“I’ll go with you.” He extended his arm for her to take. He grinned when she took it, and they went off into the fiesta to party the night away. 

Asgore awoke that Saturday morning with a splitting headache. He groaned softly as he looked at the clock on the wall.

9:30 A.M.

How  on earth did he even get home…?”

He thought back over the night’s events. He, Undyne, and Sans had gotten into a drinking contest with a few of the locals. Things got fuzzy from there…

He buried his face in his pillow as the lights turned on, and a low growl escaped his throat.

“Hush…” he heard Piper groan. “Yer not the only one with a hangover…”

_ “I told you not to drink so much…” _

Asgore frowned in confusion and forced himself to look up. There was Grillby making breakfast in the kitchen while Piper practically clung to him. His clothes were the same from last night, only a bit rumpled. Piper was just in her underwear, and Asgore would’ve been more modest if not for his hangover. “What’re you doing here…?”

_ “Piper got drunk, as well… I escorted you both home, and she wouldn't let me leave… Toriel took the children for the night…” _

“And I won't now.” She nuzzled his neck, making him blush brightly. 

_ “I have to work…” _

“I don't care.”

_ “But where will you eat tonight…?”  _

“Here. With you cooking for me.”

_ “No… I'll make you and Asgore some food for the day, but I do need to work…” _

“Ugh…” She snuggled into him. “Fine…”

_ “Go nap…”  _ Grillby kissed her forehead and nudged her towards the couch. She lay down next to Asgore and snuggled into his large fuzzy side.

Asgore didn't mind much. A warm body next to his own felt nice, even I'd she was so small in comparison. He pulled her into a sleepy embrace and held her like a teddy bear before he fell back asleep.

His day was spent in a similar manner. Sleep, get up, eat, use the bathroom, repeat. His hangovers had always been nasty, and this was no exception. 

Piper made him get up to go to dinner at Grillby’s. They both bathed and groomed themselves into looking presentable. When they got there, Craig just gave them an exasperated look and sighed before seating them and ordering for them. Neither was really able to socialize, so they ate in silence and let Craig take care of them.


	7. Chapter 7

#  **Chapter 7**

 

Monday was very normal, considering last week’s activities. By Sunday, he and Piper had gotten over their hangovers and once more became normal members of society. 

Said human smiled at Asgore as she got finished dressing for work. “Alright, ya got my number and a copy of my key?”

“Yes. I even had my emergency contacts updated to include you.”

“Then yer all set. Call me if anything happens, alright?”

“Will do,” he affirmed with a smile of his own.

She turned her attention to Frisk, kneeling down and kissing their forehead. “Sweetie, you be good at school, okay? Asgore will take ya home today.” 

“I will!” They gave her as big a hug as they could. “Have a good day at work!”

“I will.” She stood up once Frisk let go and headed out the door.

Asgore looked down at Frisk. “What does she actually do?”

“I think she works as a secretary at a doctor's office. She doesn’t go all the time, since the monsters in the apartments pay rent, but this is her week.”

“I see.” He scooped them up and carried them to the kitchen. “Well, guess I'll have to make us breakfast.”

“Yay!”

* * *

 

School was pretty normal, as well. The only odd thing that morning was the amount of calls the school got from this anti-monster protest group who didn’t want the monsters in school with their kids. They’d flooded the phones with calls all morning, but no one took them very seriously. These calls happened all the time, and nothing ever happened.

Asgore had spent most of the morning pruning the hedges and taking care of the grass, so he was spending some time indoors on his break.

[“Hello?”] clicked his walkie-talkie. It was Mr. Walters, one of the administrators. [“We are now under a lockdown.”]

He frowned, changing direction and going towards the gym. “What's going on up there?”

[“One of those anti-monster protesters. He's got a gun.”] Asgore wanted to applaud the man for his calm while under such intense circumstances. He quickened his pace. [“Where are you, Mr. Dreemurr?”]

“Heading to the gym. Those kids don't have any cover.”

[“Good thinking. Spread the word.”]

Asgore put up his walkie-talkie and texted Tori on his phone. He didn't have all the teacher's numbers, but she had enough of them.

_ ‘Tori. School under lockdown. Shooter in school. Fwd 2 others.’ _

He clicked  _ Send _ as he reached the gym. The gym teacher frowned as he came in and barred the doors. “What on earth are ya-”

“Lockdown. Code Red,” Asgore said quickly. He started ushering the kids under the bleachers. “Make sure they stay quiet. If he gets in, I'll deal with him.”

“But, he's armed!” she whispered as she got in with the kids.

“Let me worry about that.” He covered both sides of the bleachers with heavy things and stood guard. He growled softly as he heard gunfire in the distance. If this person got into the gym, the was going to be sorry.

An idea popped into his head. Moving quickly, he climbed onto the rafters of the gym. He weighed only 400 pounds. He'd seen twice as much be hung from them. They'd hold him.

He heard more gunfire. The shooter was getting closer. His eyes slit when he heard the shooter try to get in. It was only blocked by a rolling cart of balls. He'd push through. 

The shooter did get through, his gun raised high. Asgore steeled himself and pounced.

* * *

 

A roar unlike any the kids had heard echoed through the hall, masking the gunshots. Whatever it was, it was angry.

Toriel knew exactly what it was. She held her students close and hoped that her ex husband would be alright. 

“W-What was that…?” a little monster boy asked, curled up fearfully into her side. His tail was tucked between his legs.

She smiled reassuringly. “That's just Mr. Dreemurr. He's having a good chat with the mean man who got into the school. Once it's over, we'll be able to hold class again.”

The kids nodded, but snuggled into her anyway. She held them as close as she could and waited out the danger.

Piper frowned as her cellphone rang. No one usually called her at this time. It was only 11:30.

She checked the number. The school…? 

She picked up. “¿Alo?”

[“Ms. Gonzalez?”] That was one of the administrators. Mr. Walters, she thought. [“There's been an incident at the school.”]

“What do ya mean, an ‘incident’? If Frisk okay?”

[“Frisk is fine, ma'am. However, we're calling about Mr. Dreemurr.”]

She frowned. “What the hell happened that ya need to call about Asgore?”

[“There was a shooting at the school.”] She froze up, speechless. [“Mr. Dreemurr confronted the shooter in the gym when he tried to get in.”]

“Is… Is he okay…?”

[“We can't tell. He won't let anyone in or out of the gym.”]

She immediately stood up. “Don't let anyone do anything to him until I get there. The big guy's not gonna go down easy.”

[“Yes, Ms. Gonzalez. I just hope you know what you're going…”]

* * *

 

She arrived at the school much sooner than one would if following any traffic laws. Piper couldn't care less at the moment. The police let her through when she told them why she was there.

Mr. Walters and Tori met her in the office. “Mrs. Dreemurr wasn't able to get through to him,” he explained.

“He didn't even let her in?” 

Tori nodded. “He's been like this for almost an hour. If you can't get him to let the children in the gym go, the police may resort to drastic measures.”

Piper sighed and nodded. “Alright. I'll call Tori if I get him out.” She walked past them and down to the gymnasium. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her.

The windows in the gym doors were broken. She could see the bullet holes where the glass hadn't fallen out. With a deep breath, she carefully opened the door and stepped into the gym.

There was Asgore, perched on an upside-down cart he was bleeding from his right shoulder and stomach, but didn't seem too bothered by it. Inside the cart was a Caucasian man in his late forties. That must've been the shooter. 

His growls stopped her from getting closer. She raised her hands defensively. “Heya, big guy… it's me, Piper…”

He got down and prowler across the gym towards her on all fours. It reminded her of a lion or something. She couldn't really focus on the idea with her roommate ready to pounce on her at any second.

Asgore sniffed at her, keeping his eyes on her. He jumped back when she sat on her knees to make herself smaller, then went back to examining her.

“C’mon, big guy…” She gently reached up and ran her fingers through his mane. He didn't react at first, but slowly leaned into her touch. “The danger’s over. Ya gotta let the kids go.”

He glanced towards the bleachers on the far side of the gym. That must be where he hid them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her hold loose in case he bolted. “It's okay… it's time to go…”

She left him lean into her and a quiet purr rumbled through his chest. She smiled softly as she murmured softly to him. Asgore slowly began to calm down and come back to his senses, and after several minutes, he passed out in her arms.

Piper pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and speed dialed Tori. “Yo, Tori?”

[“Piper? Did you get him to calm down?”]

“Yeah. Get the paramedics. He's hurt pretty bad.” She rubbed one of his ears when he groaned quietly in pain. 

[“Alright. Thank you, Piper. They’ll be here soon.”] Tori hung up shortly after that, leaving Piper to focus on her giant roommate again. 

“C’mon, big guy. Just keep it together…”


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Chapter 8**

 

Piper sighed quietly as she watched paramedics rolled ASgore out on a stretcher. The rest were taking care of the kids and gym coach, who had been hidden behind the bleachers and safely away from the shooter.

“How did he get like that?” Toriel asked softly. “I’ve never seen him act like that since the war…”

“I guess he was havin’ an episode,” she said with a shrug.

The goat monster gave her an odd look. “An episode…?”

“Yeah. What, did ya think decades of solitude after the loss of his entire family  _ wouldn’t  _ cause some kinda mental problems?” Piper raised an eyebrow.

Tori flinched a bit at her words. “I… never thought about that…”

“Course not. Both of ya were grievin’. Yer thought processes were all screwy.” She followed the stretcher. “Can ya take the kids home today? I’ll be at the hospital with the big guy.”

“How bad was he hurt…?” Tori kept up with her.

“Got shot in the stomach and shoulder. He was runnin’ on adrenaline alone at this point.”

“What do you think caused the… the episode?”

“Honestly? Protective instincts mixed with whatever he’s got would be my best guess. I ain’t a psychiatrist, but I know enough to guess.”

The paramedics stopped them when they reached the ambulance. “He’s stable, but we want one of you to come with him in case he wakes up.”

“I’ll go,” Piper said before Toriel could volunteer. She gave her a look as she spoke. “She needs to stay with the kids.”

The paramedic nodded. “Alright, ma’am.” He allowed her to pass by.

Tori stopped her before she got into the ambulance. “Call me if he wakes up.”

“Will do, old lady.” She gave her a quick salute before sitting next to some of the paramedics in the back of the ambulance. The doors closed, and the ambulance rolled away. Piper watched the school grow smaller as distance was placed between them, holding Asgore’s limp hand tightly.

Asgore groaned quietly as he awoke. His everything hurt. He couldn’t see at first when he opened his eyes, but after a minute or two, he was able to see where he was. 

He was in an ambulance. He didn’t remember why he’d ever be in-

Oh. The shooter. Who had come into the school. He’d attacked the shooter to protect the kids in the gym. Everything was fuzzy after that.

He felt something squeezing his hand. He turned his head to see Piper holding his hand in her much smaller one. She was supposed to be at work right now. 

“Pi…per…?” he asked.His voice was weak and hoarse. 

“Hey, big guy…” She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his mane. “How ya feelin’?”

“Like death warmed over…”

She snorted lightly. “Good description. Do ya remember anythin’ from the gym?”

“A little… what happened…?”

“Ya had some kinda episode durin’ the attack. Wouldn’t let anyone in or out. Tori and the administrator guy called me to come and alm ya down.” 

“Are we going to the hospital…?”

She nodded. “They need to do surgery to get the bullets out of yer stomach and shoulder.” She gently rubbed his chest. “Sleep, big guy. I’ll be right here with ya. I promise.”

He gave her a tired smile before slipping back into unconsciousness. Sleep sounded so good right now… 


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Chapter 9**

 

Piper sat in the waiting room of the ER, waiting anxiously for a doctor to come out and say something. Grillby had arrived an hour ago to wait with her. His presence soothed her frayed nerves, but she couldn’t stop worrying. 

_ “He’ll be alright…”  _ he murmured as he rubbed her back.  _ “The doctors said he’d live, even without surgery…” _

“I can still worry about the big guy…” 

They looked up when they heard the door of the ER slide open and the trademark squabbling of their friends filled the waiting room. Even Undyne was there, and she was usually at the police academy right now.

“Is he okay?” the fish monster asked softly. She looked like she’d cried for hours. 

“ _ He’s going to be fine…”   _ Grillby said.  _ “He should be out soon…” _

The group sighed in relief. Frisk and Asriel went sit in Piper’s lap to comfort themselves and her. They nuzzled her quietly, making her smile softly at them. “Kids, he’s gonna be fine…”

“But,” Frisk murmured, “what if-”

“He'll be fine. Monsters heal quick, right? I mean, Undyne broke her finger last Tuesday and it's fine, yeah?”

Undyne nodded, kneeling down in front of the kids. “That's right. I'm perfectly healthy.”

_ “And if she's fine, think of how quick Asgore will heal… he's the strongest monster out of all of us…”   _ Grillby pat Asriel’s head gently.  _ “Your dad wouldn’t be stopped by something like this…” _

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. “You sure…”

_ “Completely positive…”  _

“Um… Ms. Gonzalez?” came a voice from the other end of the room. The whole group looked up to see a doctor step out of the ER. She looked at the group of very large people with a dubious expression. “Ms. Gonzalez?”

“Here.” Piper raised her hand. 

The doctor went up to her. “Mr. Dreemurr’s surgery was a success. He’s healing nicely. He should be able to go home tomorrow, though he needs a few days of rest before he can go back to work.”

She nodded, smiling as the monsters sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“May I talk with you in private first?” 

“Uh… sure…” She gave the kids to Tori as she stood up. 

The doctor led her to a side hallway so they could have some privacy. She sighed softly. “Ms. Gonzalez, I’m worried about your friend. We had the resident psychiatrist talk to him before the surgery after we were told of what happened at Rosemary Elementary.”

“Did the doc diagnose what he’s got?”

The doctor nodded. “He said Mr. Dreemurr probably suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

“...Oh… that’s, like, the big one…”

“Yes… He has reported that he had nightmares of what happened to his children, and that he can’t stand being alone, and we believe that he may have almost relived what happened all those years ago during the attack.” The doctor gave her a business card. “If he has any other episodes like this or needs to talk, contact Dr. James Harrison at this number. He’ll be available at almost any time.”

Piper nodded. “I’ll let Asgore know tomorrow morning.”


	10. Chapter 10

#  **Chapter 10**

 

Asgore sighed softly as he woke up the next morning. His body was sore, and he could feel the scars the surgery had left on his body. His stomach growled loudly. The doctors had pumped his stomach so that he wouldn’t puke under the anesthetic. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” he called from his bed. He couldn’t help but smile as Piper and Undyne came in. The girls had backpacks on.

“Heya, big guy!” Piper smiled at him. “How ya feelin’?”

“Sore.” He sat up a bit to greet them. “I hope I didn’t worry you guys too much.”

“Eh, some of us may or may not have stayed up all night,” Undyne mumbled. She pulled a tupperware box full of pancakes. “We managed to smuggle these in for ya. Piper says hospital food is really bland, so Grillby cooked these up for ya.”

“They look absolutely delicious.” He accepted the box and a plastic fork and dug in. He’d have to thank Grillby later for the breakfast.

“We also brought ya some clothes.” Piper pointed to her own bag. “The docs say yer free to go, but ya need some rest. “Is everyone alright at the school?”

Undyne nodded eagerly. “All thanks to you! None of the kids were hurt! You got that creep right and good!” 

He frowned slightly. Piper watched him quietly before intervening. 

“Yo, fish stick. Let’s give the big guy some privacy.” She placed the goat monster’s clothes at the foot of his bed, then grabbed the fish monster’s arm. “He’s not wearing underwear.”

“Ew!” She blushed brightly and let Piper pull her out. “Call us when yer dressed. We’ll be outside.”

“Will do, girls.” He watched them go as he ate his breakfast. Once he finished, he slowly got up and took off the hospital gown. He unfolded his clothes and slipped on his shirt. He thought back a bit on what Undyne said. He didn’t remember what had happened during his episode. He didn’t really want to remember, to be perfectly honest. He’d done enough damage. He’d rather it not happen in the first place. 

He sighed as he buttoned up his pants. He looked back at the door. He hesitated before he called the girls in again. They came back in and escorted him out of the hospital, arm in arm with him. Outside, Undyne’s pick-up truck was waiting for them.

“Hop into the back.” She pulled down the tailgate. “Ya can’t fit in the cab.”

“Is this safe?”

Piper nodded. “Perfectly safe. I’ll ride with ya, if you’d like.”

He hesitantly nodded and climbed into the truck bed. The human climbed in there with him as Undyne closed the tailgate and climbed into the cab. She sat next to him and held his hand. “Ya doin’ okay, big guy?”

“Yes…” He held onto the side of the truck as it started up. 

“The doctor told me about your PTSD. Ya gonna tell anyone?”

He sighed softly. “Not right now… soon, though…” He stiffened up as Undyne pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

“Here.” She put a business card in his pocket. “It's for the psychiatrist in case ya need to talk. If ya don't wanna talk to him, ya got me.”

Asgore smiled at her. “Thank you…”

“Ah, don't thank me. It's the thank me. It’s the least I could do.” 

He smiled softly at her words, listening to the engine as the truck rolled down the road. 


	11. Chapter 11

#  **Chapter 11**

 

His time after the hospital was both relaxing and tiresome. He was made to stay home the entire time on paid leave. His family came in and out of the apartment to take care of him.

School was canceled for the kids until the school was repaired, so Frisk and Asriel hung around the building. They hung out with him whenever Toriel or Piper was taking care of him. 

The people who took the most care were Alphys, Piper, and Sans. The girls took turns whenever one needed to run errands. Sans popped by to make sure Asgore was alright.

One night, he awoke abruptly out of a dead sleep. Sweat dampened his fur, and his chest rose and fell as he gasped for breath. 

One of the lamps clicked on behind the couch. Frisk was sleeping at Toriel’s tonight, but there was still one human in the apartment. 

“You okay, big guy…?” Piper padded over and sat on the couch next to him. She ran her fingers through his mane. “Heard ya cryin’ in yer sleep.”

“I was…?”

“Yeah…” 

“Did I wake you…?”

“Nah. I couldn't sleep.” She smiled softly at him. “Ya need anythin’? Some tea, a hug?”

“Tea, please…”

“You got it, big guy.” She got up and went to the kitchen.

Asgore sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He listened to her hum as she microwaved a large mug of water. Once it was done, she pulled out a tea bag from the camomile box and dipped it in the mug. She fixed herself a glass of milk before coming back to the couch. “Thank you…”

“No problem.” She handed him his mug. They sipped from their drinks in silence. “Ya wanna talk about it?”

“I… I don't know… you've already done so much for me… I don't think I'm ready to talk about it…”

“A’ight. Want me to sleep with ya for tonight?”

Asgore thought it over. She was only in a tank top and underwear, and he only had pajama pants. It didn't seem proper for them to sleep in the same bed, even if they'd done it before when hungover. 

However… he didn’t think he could take being alone right now… he didn’t want to dream like that again.

He nodded hesitantly. 

“Alright.” She took their mugs back to the kitchen to be washed in the morning. She returned shortly and climbed into bed with the goat monster. He lay down next to her and hugged her close, silently listening to her hum as she rubbed his shoulders. She didn't sing very much, mostly claiming that she ‘sounded like a dying cat’. He thought she sang very well.

Her quiet tune and gentle hands lulled him back to sleep after a few minutes. And, for the rest of the night, he slept peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

#  **Chapter 12**

 

“Do we really have to do this?”

Piper scowled at him as she put on her jacket. “Yes. I did not borrow Undyne’s truck or make that appointment just so ya could chicken out on me. Do ya want a repeat of last night?”

Asgore shuffled his feet. “No…” 

“Then we’re going to Dr. Harrison’s. I’m in charge of the kids today, so We’ll be at the park across the street if ya need us.”

He sighed and nodded. Piper had set up an appointment for him earlier this morning. He wasn’t exactly eager to go, but he didn’t have much of  a choice. The human in front of him was very dominating, despite her small size in comparison to his own. “I just don’t see why I have to go right now. It was just a dream.”

“Because I am not qualified to give professional help. I’m totally down to havin’ a jam session or whatever to let out yer feelins’, but I don’t know how to help you live with it. Now let’s go before the kids beat us to the truck.”

Another sigh escapes him as he follows her out. A sudden thought pops into his head. “Why do you always borrow cars when doing things like this?”

“Because I drive a motorcycle. Tori would kill me if I put the kids in my side car, and I’d rather not become toast.”

* * *

 

As she predicted, the kids were there already. They were more excited than the adults were, but that was to be expected. Kid was with Frisk and Asriel, and all three were bouncing in the truck bed like idiots. To both of their surprise, Alphys was there trying to corral the kids. 

“Here! Now!” Piper called. The kids hopped down and ran over to her.

“What’re we doin’ today?” Kid asked, his little tail wagging. “Is Undyne coming with us?”

“Nah. She’s hangin’ with Papyrus today. We’re gonna bring Asgore to the doctor, then we go to the park.” She looked at the small lizard. “ Alphys, what are ya doin’ here?”

“O-oh, I wanted t-to go to the park, too… I’m meeting up with M-Mettaton there…” 

“Oh, cool. Hop in.” She climbed into the front seat. The kids got into the backseat while Alphys got the passenger seat. 

The lizard frowned when she saw Asgore sit in the truck bed. “Is that safe?”

“Yeah, why?”

“W-Wouldn’t he be safer in here?”

Piper gave her a look. “He can't fit, Alphy… where else could I put him?”

“O-Oh… right…”

The human nodded and started the car. Immediately, the radio blared Undyne’s loud rock and roll music. The kids covered their ears until the volume was lowered.

“How does she still have hearing…?” Asriel muttered as he rubbed his ears.

Frisk shrugged. “Dunno…”

Piper rolled her eyes and put the truck into gear, then drove out of the parking lot and towards their destination.

* * *

 

The ride gave Asgore time to think. He was starting to get used to the feel of the truck rolling and bouncing along the road. The rhythm was rather relaxing.

He still wasn’t sure he wanted to go to his appointment. It’d become a habit to deal with problems like this on his own. He heard therapists could be judgy.  He just didn’t want to be judged for what he’d done in the past... For countless nights, alone in his prison of grandeur, he’d bottled up the nightmares and fantasies he’d had. What’s a few more, right? 

He sighed softly to himself. That was a stupid plan if he’d ever heard one. The proverbial bottle would just break. It’d already done so during the attack. It’d just happen again, probably much sooner. He didn’t want that to happen again. It’d screw up everything he’d worked for these past few weeks. He wanted a normal life, or as normal as he could get from this life. He didn’t want to lose the friends he made and the family ha got back.

He was pulled out of his thought by the engine cutting off. He looked around to see that They were in the hospital parking lot, though near one of the other buildings in the lot. He heard the doors open and he started to do likewise. 

The kids looked up at the building. “This is where you gotta go?” Asriel asked. 

“Yup. My doctor is on the fifth floor.”

Frisk looked up at him “Are you gonna use the stairs?” 

“I kinda have to.”

“Are ya gonna get a shot?” Kid asked. “I don’t like shots.”

“I don’t think anyone does,” Piper said as she hopped out. “Want us to walk ya up, big guy?”

Asgore shook his head. “I’m good. Go take the kids to the park. I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

“Alright.” She pat his shoulder as she started herding the kids to the park.

Alphys smiled up at her former boss. “Y-You’ll be fine… Therapy does wonders for me…”

“You go to therapy?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah… I go f-for my social anxiety…” She wiped her glasses on her sweater. “Today’s going to be m-my first shopping trip since I’ve gone. Mettaton agreed to help me pick out some n-nice clothes.”

“Wow… That sounds great!” He smiled at her. “I’m really proud of you, Alphys.”

Alphys blushed a bit at his words. “Th-Thank you, Asgore… You better head up there b-before you’re late…” 

He nodded. “Thank you, Alphys. I hope your shopping trip goes well.” He headed inside the building, now filled with a new burst of confidence. This may be a good thing after all.

* * *

 

“Mr. Dreemurr?” called the receptionist. “Dr. Harrison will see you now.”

Asgore got up and headed for the door to Dr. Harrison’s office, stooping down so his horns didn’t knock against the door frame. Once he squeezed through the door, he smiled and shook hands with the psychiatrist. “Hello, doctor.”

“Please, call me whatever you’re comfortable with.” Dr. Harrison smiled back. He was a rather small man, though he tended to measure all human adults to Piper, and she was a certainly above average height. He was what Piper called ‘a native Ebbite’ like Frisk, which meant their ancestors came from the area around Mt. Ebbot. They were known for their bronze skin, narrow eyes, and brown hair. His hair was pulled back out of his face, and he always had a friendly smile. Asgore wouldn’t have been surprised his his SOUL was green with Kindness. “If you’d like to call me something more personal, you can call me Rick or Mr. Roderick.”

“Dr. Harrison is fine. You may call me Asgore.”

“Well, then have a seat on the couch, Asgore.” He gestured to a long, teal couch near a dark brown armchair. The whole office had a pleasant atmosphere, from the white shag carpet to the little knick knacks on his desks and shelves. He sat down on the couch as Dr. Harrison sat in his chair. “So, your roommate Ms. Gonzalez called me about how you had a pretty bad nightmare last night.”

He nodded, looking at his hands. “Yeah… it wasn’t fun…”

“I’d think not. Could you please tell me what it was about?”

“Well… I was back in the Underground in my castle. I was completely alone. But I kept hearing these voices echoing through the halls. They yelled at me, and called me vile and cruel. They said all the things my ex wife Tori did the night she left me. But it wasn’t her saying it. I tried to flee from the voices, but they kept getting louder and louder. When I got to the throne room, my child Chara was sitting on the throne. They told me that they hated me for what I did, and that I was a horrible father. Then, I woke up.”

Dr. Harrison nodded as he wrote down what Asgore said. “What happened when you woke up?”

“Piper, my roommate. She came in to make sure I was okay. She made me some tea to help me relax, and slept beside me for the rest of the night. I guess she called you on her cellphone during that time.” 

“I see. Did you have anymore nightmares?”

He shook his head. “I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.”

Dr. Harrison smiled. “Well, I think your PTSD lies with loss. It’d be difficult to help you cope with it, but I have a few ideas. Your roommate seems to have some as well. 

“‘Yeah. She says that we could have something she calls a ‘jam session’. I guess it’s a quiet discussion about what’s wrong.”

“She definitely has some good ones. Now, here are some that I want you to try…”

* * *

 

Piper looked up from watching the kids on the swing as Asgore came up to her. “Hola. How’d it go, big guy?”

“Really well.” He sat on the bench next to her. “We talked about my dream and a few coping techniques.” 

“Sounds great.” She leaned against him as she went back to watching the kids play. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at the cool air blowing gently through his fur. He felt good about how the day went. It was relieving to have people to talk to about this. 

Maybe things will get better. Maybe he could live a normal life. He sure hoped so.


End file.
